Oddly Fitting
by CampionSayn
Summary: A choice between love, life, dreams, and hope is something experienced by everyone and no one. For some demons, humans, and spirits, the choices keep multiplying.
1. Shy

Disclaimer: I own nothing and nothing owns me.

Summary: A collection of drabbles for many YYH pairings or/and people. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

#1- Rhythm

Holding her ears very tightly, Keiko tried her hardest to bare that horrible music that Yusuke insisted on listening to whenever he took a morning shower.

#2- The City

Lights flashed over head that were not natural. Noise made by metal things filled the air, along with the scents of many different foods. It made Yukina horribly nervous. And yet, she wasn't totally afraid as long as she held onto Kuwabara's hand.

#3- Worry

Birthing in Makai was a very difficult thing. Kurama knew this from experience.

However, humans and demons were not the same. A lesson he was learning the hard way, what, with Shizuru cursing him at every contraction and slapping him when he tried encouraging words.

#4- Care

"Koenma, this is for your own good."

"But--! But, Ayame! It's my, my, my..."

"It's a pacifier, sir. You don't need it in human world. And hey, if you keep it out of your mouth long enough, I'll buy you some hard liqueur, okay?"

#5- A Dime

Black hair swished around as cold wind passed through Hiei Jaganshi's favorite tree. He paid it no mind, though. At the moment he was busy trying to figure out what had just happened between him and a certain ferry onna.

She had perchased him some sweet snow, and given him a small silver coin, saying something about an 'un-birthday' in the process.

#6- Once Upon a Time

"... And Mary lost her job. The End." Yusuke finished the little story he had cooked up for a tired Rinku, blatantly ignoring Keiko while she laughed her head off in the other room.

#7- New York City

"So, this is the center of the Ningenkai universe?" Yukina asked Kazuma, eyes lighting up at the sight of the buildings touching the sky.

#8- Making Time

Being in the shower when she should have left for the office an hour ago, was not the best situation Shizuru could be in. However, in her defense, Kurama had gotten that water resistant massage tool he had ordered two months ago this morning.

#9- Making Friends

The Prince of Reikai was, putting it bluntly, rather fucked at the moment. Carrying seven million dollars in a suitcase through Makai was like waving a little flag in a gang neighborhood saying 'Shoot Me.'

#10- Stary Eyed

"Come on, Hiei! We're only seven feet off the ground and you want down already? Don't tell me you're afraid of heights?" Botan asked the koorime as they floated through the night breeze. She had finally convinced him to go flying with her, and now he wouldn't stop squeezing her whenever they lifted another foot in the air.

Yet, he refused to bury his face in her hair to avoid looking at the ground, choosing instead to look up at the sky. Stubborn.

#11- Raining

"Yusuke give me back my umbrella! I'm not kidding! Come-- Yusuke!"

Despite Keiko's protests, the detective continued to keep the pink umbrella raised above her head, enjoying the look of a drowned rat on her.

#12- Cats

"Yukina... You didn't have to."

"But I wanted to, Kazuma. Besides, it seems that he really likes you." The little ice maiden complimented, watching Kazuma's face light up as the fuzzy black kitten began purring for them.

#13- Dogs

"I think you're lying." Shizuru commented off-handedly, lighting up yet another cigarette while Kurama seemed to be contemplating on whether to just yank the cancer stick out of her mouth or not.

"It's true! Foxes are much more closely related to cats than dogs."

"But they drool."

#14- Outside

Running up the sunny hill at speed that might rival a certain fire demon he was acquainted with, Koenma tried to get as far away from those horrible blood sucking insects as he could. Ayame, right behind him with some rather deadly bug spray.

#15- Shy

While Hiei paid for the groceries his pregnant onna had written on her list, the fire koorime was vaguely aware that he was being watched. Turning around, he saw a small child observing him from behind the candy wrack. She waved at him.

Being as he was, Hiei would never wave back... though, a slight nod of the head never hurt.

#16- Central Park

"God, I hate this park! How long have we been wandering around here? Three hours and no exits!" Suzuki screamed, ready to pull out his perfectly groomed hair as Touya checked the map for the millionth time.

#17- Delancy Street

Grinding his teeth in extreme irritation, the psychic of the reikai tantei tried not to bash his head into a brick wall. Shopping with Yukina, though fun at first, was turning out to be a nightmare. He was pretty sure they had passed this same street three times already and every single time, they stopped off at a little herbal refreshment shop. Don't get Kuwabara wrong, he likes natural food as much as the next guy, but one more smoothy made from something he couldn't pronounced and he'd probably being glowing in the dark.

#18- Express

"Jin, our stop is coming up, so you might want to let go of the pole soon..." Shishiwakamaru suggested, very amused at how the Irish demon had reacted to the subway, but quite ready to get of the moving death trap himself.

#19- Saint Mark's

Gargoyles. Creepy statues that served nobody except him. Koenma was grateful for that. Because, really, if they were playing for the other team, there was so much shit they had dug up on him over the years. Embarrassing shit.

#20- Street Smart

"Alright... I admit that I may not be able to hold a sword or punch holes into solid walls, but I have other talents!"

"Like what, onna?" Hiei asked the flustered ferry girl as she stared down at him, notably displeased.

"I... I don't know yet."

#21- Love Me

Half demon or no, Keiko didn't care what Yusuke was. And she'd never allow him to think otherwise.

#22- Everything does

"Uh, I hear a murmur." Kamiya said, the look of sadness for the little demon very evident as the strange human put away his stethoscope.

Rinku looked from the doctor over to Chu and Suzuki. This didn't sound good.

"I knew it. The whole damn family." Chu groaned, turmoil growing in him.

"It's not totally genetic." Kamiya commented.

"Everything's genetic!" Suzuki replied, anger and spite coming in waves off of him.

#23- The Chelsea

Under dim lights, Koenma watched Ayame with a keen eye. No matter what she said, wearing a dress that short in a room full of men was sure to get attention and the minute the prince asked for a dance, someone always cut in. So he'd wait. He was capable of doing that, right?

#25- Adore Me

"Please don't make me, Kurama. You know I hate that." Shizuru complained, eyeing the annoying object the fox held with disdain.

"Honey, if you love yourself and your friends, I suggest you take this."

"...Fine!" The brunette gave in, snatching the horrible nicotine patch from Kurama.

* * *

This is just the firsrt round, and if I get enough reviews, I'll up-date much faster.


	2. Paris

Disclaimer: I own nothing and nothing owns me.

Summary: A collection of drabbles for many YYH pairings or/and people. Hope you enjoy! Also includes movie quotes that are totally worth reading!

* * *

#26- The Ritz

"How much of these did you eat?!" Botan asked the fire koorime who currently occupied her hotel bed, holding in her hands two large Dove ice cream boxes.

"...All of them." Hiei replied, a very light blush dusting over his cheeks.

#27- Square

Leaning through the window that his thick head had busted through, Yusuke tried to maintain the grin on his face while Keiko spoke to her father, making promises that the spirit detective would most definitely pay for it.

#28- Wish

"Hey, look Chu! A shooting star!"

Looking from his naughty magazine to his little yo-yo master, the always drunken Aussie looked towards the heavens, eyes catching sight of the star.

"Ay tha's good luck Rinku. Make a wish."

#29- Born

"Shishi! Shishi? Where are you?! I need you to see what has been born of my superior mind!"

Not moving in the slightest from his comfy spot on the sofa, Shishiwakamaru ignored Suzuki as the blonde flew through the house looking for the tengu, holding what vaguely looked like a taco in his hands.

'This ought to to be a good laugh.' Shishiwakamaru thought snidely, holding in a cruel laugh as Suzuki hit a wall.

#30- Plays

Blood red eyes stared with pure and deep loathing at the males dancing across the stage of the theater, their skin practically begging to be let out while they tossed around _his_ferry onna, who, by the way, was wearing even less than they were!

Ballet. Kurama had said it was beautiful. He had been lying!

#31- Glamour

"You fucking morons!"

From behind the door that George was about to knock on came the voice of a very steamed and very sleep deprived Botan. From the sounds of it, either Yusuke, Kuwabara or both had started one of their juvenile brawls and either did something to her papers or broken something of hers that was expensive. George was aiming more towards the latter.

Maybe George should come back later. Botan never swore, and when she did, she was inclined to break some... he didn't want to say _one_, but it wasn't totally out of the realm of probability.

#32- Gone

"I'm gonna bring her back."

Five simple words given as a promise, a statement, a vow. Kuwabara had never been more serious in all his life. He was missing Yukina and he had this vague yet strong feeling that she missed him, too.

Perhaps Hiei wouldn't have to kill the big oaf after all.

#33- Shades

Lighter eyes then his own observed Hagiri as he put on yet another set of sunglasses, the former Sniper counted these as the thirteenth set.

"I still think that you look better without them." Former Seaman Mitarai said, removing the glasses from a slightly irritated Hagiri.

#34- Down

"Kurama..."

"What is it Shizuru?" The fox incarnate asked the elder Kuwabara, stopping his ranting about teen pregnancies to Kazuma, the younger Kuwabara glad for the interruption.

"Stop freaking my brother out or I'll slap you down on the floor with my wallet."

#35- Paris

This place was giving Hiei a... well, Kurama called it a headache. So far, the demon had passed by six parks and in every single one, there would be at least two or three sets of humans who were in the middle of some sexual act totally unfit for his eyes.

The baka onna had been right. For once. This country wasn't the best place to catch up on some much needed sleep. It was more for people with loose morals and even looser pants. Ew.

#36- Gun

Backing up very slowly, Jin, master of the winds tried hard not to provoke Shishiwakamaru, who currently held Botan's metal bat, (how he got his hands on it he'd never be sure) and a hand gun.

"Okay... eheh, Shishi, I'm real sorry 'bout the incident earlier. So, uh, please put the weapons down."

"No."

"Or definitely the gun?"

#37- 911

From within a relatively safe bar, Keiko, Shizuru, Botan and (surprisingly) Yukina were engaged in a drinking game. Thus far Yukina had lost every one and Keiko and Botan had won every one and Shizuru was happily in-between.

But, at the moment that was the least of their worries. Why? The little ice maiden had lost, and therefore had the most alcohol in her system. Since this was her **first** drinking game, the others had a REALLY bad feeling when she said,

"Um, I've lost all feeling in the left side of my body. Could someone please call 1-1-6?"

#38- Court

"I hate these fucking people!"

Trailing behind an infuriated Genkai, Yusuke read over the charges she was currently faced with. Fleeing the scene, destruction of public property, assaulting on officer, resisting arrest...

"All this because you broke a vase and refused to pay?"

#39- Runner

In the realm they were currently in for a tournament, Hiei had been rather pissed to find that he couldn't run at high speeds and could only go at about the same miles per hour as the oaf. This wouldn't be a problem, however he had not realized that he had some fans in this realm. He believed they were called "groupies".

Anyways, he had signed some little papers they had supplied him with and one thing led to another...

Now he was running as fast as he could, through the courtyards, followed by said groupies, looking for the baka onna, hoping to whatever gods ruled this world, that she would... assist... him with his problem.

At least, before the groupies could steal all his clothes.

#40- Water

"Nothing is more gentle than water. Maybe that's what she was, once upon a time." Kurama spoke to Hiei, both of them watching Botan run with the others along the beach, her form looking rather beautiful in the water.

"Hn. Let's see who survives the raging flood." The koorime responded, looking up a head to see Koenma coming. He wasn't supposed to ask the onna for anything until the next week. This was her vacation.


	3. Gremlin

Disclaimer: I own nothing and nothing owns me.

Summary: A collection of drabbles for many YYH pairings or/and people. Hope you enjoy! Also includes movie quotes that are totally worth reading!

* * *

#41- Dead

"Welcome to the Elusyian Fields... Hiei."

From behind closed eyes, the koorime had been feeling strange and foreign. Hearing the voice of the baka ferry onna did not help these feelings.

Opening his crimson eyes, the Forbidden child looked up to see Botan, a smile that was not her true smile on her face. They were in some kind of valley. He could smell very light flowers and a river and anything else that might seem wonderful to all beings. It just made him feel anxious. This was not where he had passed out after his battle.

"Where?"

"The Elusyian Fields. It's where heroes wind up."

"Dead heroes?"

"... Dead heroes."

His uneasiness had not been for nothing. Nodding his head at the un-Grim Reaper, he suddenly noticed something he had missed before.

"Dead **naked** heroes..."

#42- Welcome

"I... I have to go Yusuke. Yukina needs me. I'll deal with the outcome." Kuwabara told the tired detective, heading for the door, not looking back.

When he was half-way down the hall, he could hear the son of Raizen yell in a friendly tone,

"Do what you got to do! When you get back, you're welcome to my scotch, even!"

#43- The 'D' word

"We have to get married."

Lifting her head from the very uncomfortable hospital pillow, Shizuru looked at Koenma in obvious contempt. If the position she was in wasn't enough to handle, those words just had to come flying out of his mouth.

"Why?"

"Because, you're pregnant and it's the right thing to do."

"Because, marriage is supposed to be the answer to all problems in your world?"

#44- Gremlin

Running through Genkai's temple, Shishiwakamaru was looking for a certain beautiful inventor. He had such a bone to pick with him.

Finally finding his target practicing with Jin, the tengu got their attention by launching a rock about the size of a car tire at Suzuki's head. Once that was done, Shishi tackled the blonde to the ground shouting," You got a new apartment and didn't invite me over?!"

"Huh?"

"Don't try to deny it! Chuu spilled the beans along with his breakfast this morning! You'd invite him and his little yo-yo loving gremlin over for dinner but you forget to even mention anything to me?! When did the earth fall off it's axle?! Huh, HUH, **HUH**!!"

#45- SEX?

"That bonk on the head must have hurt quite a bit. Now, tell me, what do you remember about anything in your life?" Ayame asked the eternal un-grim reaper as she finished with the bandages along her forehead.

"I remember... waking up next to a naked man. Why do you think **I**was naked?" Botan asked, leaving Ayame trying not to laugh. If she laughed, she might spook the blue haired ferry girl.

"You probably had sex."

"What's sex?"

"Uh... wha-... oh, crap. You're a virgin."

#46- Whip

"Kuwabara... Why are you in Hiei's tree?" The fox of the reikai tantei asked their resident psychic, who was presently holding onto the oldest oak in Genkai's yard for his life. Why was Kurama questioning him? Hiei wanted his spot back.

"SSSHHHH! I'm hiding from Yukina!" Kuwabara responded, moving so a few more leaves could hide him.

"...Why?"

"She wants to go driving."

"And that's... bad?"

"Yes! I love her Kurama, but my little snow bunny can't do squat behind the wheel! Last time we went out I had whiplash for a month and the auto-body shop won't take my car if she wrecks again!"

#47- Snow

Walking through the woods behind what the humans of the area called a mall, Touya was looking for the nice smell he had noticed an hour ago. It reminded him of home, which lent him some comfort in this land of concrete and moving chunks of metal that humans called cars.

#48- Cheap

Looking through Shishiwakamaru's door, Jin took in the surroundings, noting the lava lamp, ivory vase and flat screen T.V.

The wind master turned to where the tengu was currently occupying on his four-poster canopy bed, red eyebrow raised," Nothing you keep is cheap."

"That's not true. I keep Suzuki when I like." Shishi defended.

"He's not cheap."

"Free. Whatever."

#49- Whores

"Oh, I love Reikai mating season! Everyone is so much more fun!" George devulged to the tantei as they made their way to Koenma's office, noticing Hinageshi stalking them from about twenty feet away in a very revealing outfit.

"More fun, as in willing to actually have sex with you?" Hiei asked, his tone leading one to believe that he was not enjoying his visit thus far. Ayame having made advancements on _him five seconds_ into the visit.

"Yes, actually. Hinageshi and I are going out later this evening." George replied, not noticing the disturbed looks the tantei, especially Yusuke and Kuwabara, gave him.

#50- Dinner

Crouching along a fence line, Youko watched with a fixed eye on a large flock of sheep as they grazed, the scents of newborns wafting through the air. Looking for the weakest one he could find, an old song came from his lips,

"A shepherdess makes quite a mess, But little lambs are lovely."


	4. Wind

Disclaimer: I own nothing and nothing owns me.

* * *

#51- Sick

Baring her teeth like some strange, horribly deranged wolf, Mukuro tried her best to move away from her heir's mate, not trusting her in the least. Not liking how she looked so calm, not at all. In Mukuro's presence, people trembled, they never looked calm!

"Go away, little ferry girl." Mukuro commanded, her voice loosing any effect with it's cracking.

"Please Mukuro-san, Hiei isn't here and he asked me to watch you. You're sick, so that means giving you medicine and making sure you sleep. Now, please lay down."

"Piss off!"

#52- Phones

"Shizuru, where's your phone?" Kurama asked, looking for a cord or a signal or_ something_that would give him hope of contacting Kuwabara before the short demon could kill him for finally kissing his sister.

"Don't have one."

"You don't have a phone?!"

"No."

"...Why?"

"Scumbag telemarketers."

#53- Lesbo (The island)

Running through Reikai like a bullet, Hinageshi made her way to Koenma's office. She had picked up on the rumor going around that the reason the two weren't dating was because she was into females. Which, was _SO_not true! She just didn't like Koenma! Was that so difficult to believe?

#54- Wrong

"Be home by midnight or you can't have the car this weekend."

Rolling her eyes, Atsuko agreed to her son's terms. No drinking and driving, no setting mailboxes on fire and no going out with men she didn't know.

This wasn't right.

#55- Whoops

"Don't you guys ever do anything normal?!" Amanuma shouted to Rinku and Chu, still refusing to move from the car under his feet that they had crashed into a river.

"What do you mean? This is like, an every day occurrence for Chu." Rinku said, pointing to said Aussie currently perched in a tree.

"I resent that!"

#56- Wind

"No, Jin-- Don't! No, no, NOOO! Let me down! I hate these kinds of rides! Get me out of here! I hate thi--"

Finally, the wind slowed and Botan crashed herself and her oar into Genkai's temple, the ferry girl vaguely aware of the redhead spouting apologies as she staggered up from the hole she'd made in the screen door.

"Oh my head. Oh my head... jus... just wait 'til I get to you... wherever you are... Oh, I don't feel well-- I'm going to hurt you."

With the way her voice seemed to darken at that last sentence, Jin decided that maybe he should find a helmet before she woke up. He had seen how she handled Yusuke when he made her crash and it had not been pretty. Thirteen whacks on the head with that baseball bat left marks.

#57- Good

Removing the delicious looking sandwich from Yusuke's hands, Keiko ignored the male entirely, sticking by her statement that if anything Yusuke ate tasted good, then he must have been cheating on his diet.

#58- Disney

The stock that Koenma had egged Ayame to cash in on not only tanked last night but it tanked and blew up. Luckily, she only invested, like, five hundred dollars and he could pay that back easy, and maybe add a bonus.

"Oh, Koenma-sama! This is wonderful! I can finally buy that car that I've wanted forever! You're the greatest!" The darkest haired ferry exclaimed, hugging the currently turned teen ruler and landing two kisses on his cheeks.

When she was all the way down the hall, George shut the door for the ruler who had turned five different shades of red in five seconds and looked as though he was catatonic.

"Koenma-sama, you just became party to the worlds oldest profession. Getting a woman something so she'll do something good for you... True, this is the Walt Disney version-- but, still!"

#59- Anger

"Okay, Shishi, whatever you did to piss that bluenette off, I suggest you ya get down on yer 'ands and knees and beg for forgiveness, because right now he's a damn sight stronger than you an' quite willing to blow ya up." Chu suggested lightly, sipping on his beverage while the tengu hid behind him in chibi form, hoping that Touya didn't spot him.

#60- Children

Wind and rain and the smell of ocean water greeted Hiei's senses as a certain deity of death hovered above him, perfectly content to just sit near him on her oar. Her smell always seemed to comfort him when he had just gotten back from Yukina and the oaf's home. Today had been particularly stressful, as they had informed him that his only kin was with child.

This left Hiei much to think about. Mostly, how he could keep himself from killing the carrot top for his sister's sake.

"They're having a baby. You should be happy for them. Or, at least Yukina. Who knows, she may enjoy the experience, taking the road untraveled by her kind." Botan spoke, not turning to the demon, but still trying to comfort him. Looking him in the eyes at the moment might be a bad idea. It might send her fleeing from him, he was so scary when it came to things like this.

"Onna, could you... Do me a favor?"

"I can try. What is it?"

He had been thinking on this for an hour or so, and despite what common sense told him, he still felt that he had to ask.

"Would you carry my child, so Yukina won't be alone in this?"

The air seemed to still. Botan said nothing for a good long time. And if Hiei looked closer he would have found that she had a sad look on her face as she spoke again.

"I'm sorry Hiei... I can't. I'd like to but, I can't."

"Why not?!" The fire demon demanded, his voice not raising but his anger surging through him into his tone.

"I... I'm unfit to carry children. I'm... oh, how could I put this? I'm empty. There's nothing in me that could even allow a baby to form. No eggs." The deity explained, her body facing him, but her eyes directed at the ground.

If Hiei had ever felt more guilty in his life it was with the way the next words formed in his mouth and dispensed into the air," You're infertile?"

"Yes... Sorry."


	5. Don't Do It

Disclaimer: I own nothing and nothing owns me.

* * *

#61- Bisque

"...I've got a pain in my sawdust. Guess what's the matter with me. Something is wrong with my little insides. I'm just as sick as can be..."

Through out most of his life, Hiei had seen horrible things. He had caused some of those things himself, but never to this extent.

Lying in Mukuro's chamber, under the bed, crouching away from his lady of Makai with empty eyes, was the ferry girl Hiei had long ago come to cherish, lying in a puddle of her own blood.

It didn't even look like she was aware that Mukuro and he were even in the same room. She just kept repeating that creepy song. She was broken. Not even a trace of her old self lingered.

#62- Pretty

Orange hair, six and a half feet tall, looked like his face got smashed with a shovel... Kuwabara, to anyone he ever knew, was never the most attractive thing to look at. He accepted that.

But, Yukina, now she thought he was special. He had saved her life many times and never asked for a thing in return from her. He had helped her figure out that her brother was the short, dark and moody fire demon. He was good to her for no reason at all. She thought he was the most attractive thing ever.

And that's all that mattered in the end.

#63- Yikes

"'Dear, Yusuke: I'm sorry to tell you this, but when we went out last week, I was unaware that I had V.D. and today I found out I was pregnant.'"

Turning from the forged letter to Genkai, Keiko looked like she was about to die from a stroke or an aneurysm.

"Am I naked? Because, in my nightmares I'm usually naked."

"Want a cigarette?" The old martial arts master asked, taking out an older pack that she certainly didn't need right now.

"No... Yes... No, no... Yes!... NO!"

#64- Oprah

"Kurama, do me a favor."

Still grasping the elder Kuwabara's hand, Kurama continued to follow her into the operating room, looking down at her to confirm he was listening.

"What is it Shizuru?"

"If I don't make it... go on Oprah and tell the world I liked kittens."

Apparently the drugs had taken affect.

#65- Cheap

God, how Yusuke hated looking for a decent hotel in Makai. Seriously, finding a place that was both clean and well equipped with toilet facilities was almost impossible.

And if they did find a proper place to stay, the prices were outra--... well, not really. But he remembered once, when some guy charged him for killing the rats. That was outrageous, yes.

So, when in doubt, crash at Hiei's.

#66- Suicide

Walking with Ayame, Hinageshi browsed through her papers from the day. All she got were suicides by women. Pills, head in the oven and three drownings.

"Ayame, how come the suicides committed by females are never messy?"

"Because, we're the ones always cleaning everything up. It's hard to make a mess for the ones cleaning up our left-overs."

Morbid as it was, it made sense.

#67- Don't Do It

"Hey, little ferry lady! I got a question for ya!"

Pausing from taking off her sandals, Botan looked up to see Jin hovering over her, a rather innocent look on his face.

She didn't like it.

"What is it Jin?"

"Well, me an' the boys have this bet going and we'd like ya to settle it for us."

"Settle what?"

"Well, Shishi thinks you're likely to be only three hundred, but Suzuki and Touya think you're five hundred. Chu thinks you're seven hundred and Rinku bets you're seven-fifty. I on the up and up think since you're Koenma's best lady, you must be at least a thousand. So, which of us is right?"

He didn't get an answer. he didn't even get the chance to run away.

He hadn't noticed the water hose she had on the porch either. And none of the other boys asked her anything remotely related to her age again when the wind master came back with ten lumps on his head, missing the wrappings around his chest and dripping freezing cold water.

#68- Time

"I'm gonna be a daddy. I'm gonna be a dad... I'm gonna be a father..."

If the first twenty times he said it to himself hadn't sunk in for Kazuma, it certainly did now.

#69- Eggs

"I'm never doing this again."

"Uh-huh."

Between the two of them, Kurama and Hiei were carrying a hundred eggs, all painted with bright colors, just so they could spread them through a field for fifty children.

Hiei really didn't see the point.

#70- Spirit

"You look like a giant squirrel."

Newly formed kitten ears flattened against her head as Botan sat on Yusuke's sofa, hating Koenma for getting her into this.

Her new fluffy white tails swished about as the Tantei continued to look at her.

"So... You're a cat, right?"


	6. Ironic

Disclaimer: I own nothing and nothing owns me.

* * *

#71- Bullet

"One pill? One Pill?!"

Despite his raised tone, Botan continued to hold out the small packet. If he didn't want it, then he shouldn't have asked. Hiei was a demon. If he wanted, he could stop the headache all on his own.

Snatching the packet from the bluenette's hand, a snarl worked it's way out of the fire apparition.

"Thanks, really. One pill? Why don't you just give me a gun and some liquor to blow my fuckin' head off?!"

#72- Dumb

"If you're so smart and he's so dumb, then why does the human have the fox on the run?" Genkai asked the redhead as Kurama removed himself from the ground. On the many occasions when Kuwabara did something stupid, he also had the rare occasions when he did something smart.

Today was one of them.

#73- Snakes

One could see the venom in their eyes. The ugly little bastards were out for his blood and Shishi knew it.

Slowly creeping passed a particularly large coral snake, the blue haired samurai continued looking for Suzuki. Secretly, Shishi hoped the clown wasn't too badly hurt or worse, dead. He couldn't have that.

#74- God

"I'll bet you a hundred dollars that the Makai god is a woman." Botan wagered, pulling from her pink kimono a rather sizable set of bills, causing Yusuke's eyes to widen to the size of dinner plates.

"Sure, that makes sense. That's probably why nothing ever pleases Her." Hiei remarked from his position in the trees.

"It also explains why you're currently not covered with fur and hunting Kuwabara for sport." Botan shot back to the red eyed koorime.

#75- Rude

"Is that triangle attacking that circle?" Yukina asked Kuwabara as they stared at the weird new art piece that was just delivered to Genkai's temple.

"I think it is." The carrot top replied, turning his head and squinting a little.

"But, why?"

"Maybe the circle said something insulting."

#76- Insult

Holding the phone close to his ear and waiting to be connected, the blue ogre known to the tantei as George was quite ready to chew Koenma out when... he got the answering machine.

Not a problem.

"Hello, Koenma-sama, this is George... And you suck!"

#77- Squirrels

Narrowing her eyes into slits, Keiko stomped up the stairs to where she knew Yusuke was cowering in his room, very aware up the inevitable death match about to ensue.

Opening the door slowly and calmly, the brunette found Yusuke sitting on the window, latching his bike helmet onto his head. She knew he's do that so it saved her the time thinking he was being just plain weird.

"Yusuke..."

"Yes, my dearest, darlingest girlfriend whom I love with all my being?"

"Why is my bra on the roof?"

"Erm, the... squirrels needed a... nut feeder..."

And five blocks away, the neighbors ignored the screams that rang from the apartment the two lovebirds occupied. This happened at least once a week.

#78- Ironic

"The sun is out, the birds are singing a lofty tune, I'm ready to take my girlfriend out, and there my partners sit with each other going over a crime scene for a twenty years long dead hooker," Kuwabara narrated out loud, openly mocking the others, though not quite as much as they would.

"Life is a banquet." Kurama added, opening yet another set of grizzly photo's.

#79- Past

Holding perfectly still on her oar, the blue haired deity stared intently at the water of the sea as it crashed against the land, bringing some sand along with it. Smoothing the rocks so they looked like marble. Continuing the dance it had created many millions of years ago.

And behind her, at least twenty feet away, Hiei stood watching her. Like a guardian devil out of some fairy-tale long forgotten by man and beast.

He knew for a fact that she did't and probably couldn't notice his presence at the moment. She never did before. Not here. Time stood still for here in this place, no matter how many times she came. It really astounded him sometimes.

But, Botan had that affect on him. Had that affect on a lot of people.

When he watched her here, it brought up the question of why she came here whenever she could.

He'd always wonder, he supposed, whether she died here or was born here. Or, maybe both. Either was a possibility.

#80- Sight

Koenma must have been losing his mind. He knew all that paperwork would turn his brain to mush, but that wasn't due for another twenty thousand years or so. Maybe... someone spiked his tea. Yeah! That must be it! Why else would his eyes trick him into seeing Hinageshi accept his ogre monkey's number and roses? George never got a girl.

Yep! If he took a nap, everything would look normal again... He hoped. The thought of little baby ogres-slash-ditzy grim reapers was not a pleasant image for the future.

#81- Laps

"Oh, what a night! What a party! You know that Reikai bunch are great! I was in more laps tonight than a napkin."

As Atsuko passed out with those parting words, Yusuke ceased chewing on his BBQ chicken to look down at the light blue napkin sitting innocently on his place mat.

The ex-detective then grabbed the pair of chop-sticks he had been using for his sweet and sour pork, used them to pick up the napkin and tossed the little thing into the sink.

Maybe, probably not, but maybe, laying off using those things for a few days would stop the horrible images of his mother in immoral positions. She had already ruined neck ties for him, she was NOT going to ruin napkins!

#82- Teeth

"Do you have any morals in that demented little mind of yours, or have they all been diluted by all that porn you've been reading?!"

Letting loose a very bored yawn, the resident tengu of the house of six demons pointedly ignored the enraged ice master as he ranted at him for teaching Rinku some rather unsavory details about Irish wrestling and bare-knuckle boxing. It was nearing record time. Three straight hours of Touya raising his voice and speaking without stopping. Pretty soon he'd beat Suzuki's record from the famous 'Dentists are Living Creatures, Not Punching Bags' talk. That would be something.

#83- Poetry

"Oh, Romeo-- Romeo, Where for art thou, Rome-o? Deny thy father and refuse thy name, and I'll no longer be a Capulet!"

The sound of a saxaphone playing a rather light melody wafted through the air as Shizuru read from one of Kurama'a books, tapping her foot to the beat that Keiko was picking up on from the rhythm they had fingered.

"Tis but thy name that is my enemy, though I myself am not a Montague. Wha's a Montague? Wha's a Montague? Tis not hand nor foot nor arm nor heart, Nor any other part, Belonging to a man-- AAAHHHH, Rome-o! Rome-o! Come on, and Be some other name!"

Classic, hundred year old poetry turned into a rock song. Shakespear would be rolling over in his grave right about now.

#84- Truth

"I am over four thousand years old, was tossed out of my clan when I was ten minutes old by my father because I was female and was very scrawny, lived out a very long part of my existence being hunted down like an animal, died on All Hollows Eve, can't stand the sight of gangler fish, love spiders, find your sister to be the sweetest, most caring creature ever, think you should tell her who you are because she deserves to know. Think that if you don't tell her you're the biggest cowardly bastard ever and I think you're... a good person. Good Night, Hiei."

Before the fire demon could so much as open his mouth, the blue haired reaper was gone, off into the sky like a rocket.

This... well, he had never expected to make her that angry. He had never actually thought that an insult from him could get a rise out of her for that matter. She never had a reaction to his insults anymore.

_'Personal note to self: Never bring up the baka onna's family or past in any way, shape or form.'  
_  
#85- High School

"Why are we here again?"

Creeping through the long and somewhat still very noises hallways of Yusuke and Kuwabara's school, the two demons of the Reikai Tantei went searching for the remaining members. Hiei, getting more tightly wound the longer it took. He had been in this place before, for the same reason as now. Only, the last time, he hadn't been wearing ningen clothes and had practically been stalked by a few dozen females. Plus, a nosy... teacher?... had pestered him as to why he was there for five minutes until the damn carrot top spotted him and... "saved"... him. But, he hadn't asked for the help!

* * *

Okay, I'm gonna take some suggestions to spice these drabbles up. I need them. I can't think of any interesting couples! HELP!


	7. Piano

Disclaimer: I own nothing and nothing owns me.

* * *

#86- Crystal

"Come back here you Baka Onna!"

"Really, Hiei! I didn't mean to do it! It wasn't my fault! Please-- Don't you throw that-- AH!"

Considering that she was screwed in this situation anyway, the deity dodged the very expensive vase by flying right through one of Genkai's shoji doors. It would cause her problems with Genkai later, but, at the moment, she could care less. The deity had done the unthinkable, telling the fire demon's sister that she was the FIRE DEMON'S SISTER!

Needless to say, if she didn't get out of the temple and into the sky, she'd probably be stuffed with her head on a wall very soon.

#87- Tugging

Shuffling from one foot to another rapidly, a certain furry commentator looked at herself again in the mirror once more.

Why had Koto agreed to go out with the drunk Aussie known as Chu, again?

'Because, he's sweet, and compliments you whenever he can and is a really nice guy who doesn't beet up on you.'

Her conscience was such a nosy bitch.

#88- Vantage

Atop a very high, but very vacant building, Hiei looked through the lens of the gun that Yusuke had given him an hour ago. The gun he was currently pointing at the head of a demon that had caused the little fire demon and the rest of the Tantei a great amount of pain and annoyance.

Lining up the shot, Hiei's blood red eyes focused, his finger squeezing the trigger, the slight push of the gun bucking...

The demon was dead. Nothing left of his head but the blood.

#89- Masquerade

Flash of green, flash of grey, flash of red and flash of bay. Face of fox, face of cat, face of ram and face of dragon. A very odd assortment of people decorated the halls of Reikai. A celebration of some sort had been called and creatures that even Hiei and Kurama didn't even knew existed began to come out of the woodwork.

Why?

Yusuke thought it had something to do with Koenma banging Ayame, Kuwabara thought something along the same line, Kurama thought it had something to do with peace among the nations and Hiei didn't give a damn about anything except the sweet snow they were serving in extremely large quantities.

The Reikai still hadn't found their girls who were dressed up, themselves hidden among the countless freaks.

#90- Pennies

One, two, three... One, two, three... Some silver coins, some red, some gold... Some had grown fungus after a few years, some had remained pristine...

Raising Rinku up along with him, Jin floated above a Reikai water fountain that probably dated back to before the wind master was born. It's stone cracking, the water sometimes missing the rim, and through out the entire thing little coins sat, looking rather... dare Jin say... happy, almost. Sparkling in the morning sun like little diamonds.

"What's the point of leaving money in a fountain?" The smaller, considerably younger demon asked the redhead, his fingers lapping against the water, lightly.

"Humans say it brings luck or somethin'." Jin answered, prying from his white pants a cent, flicking it in to join the others in a watery paradise. The thought made the wind master grin.

#91- Piano

Walking slowly through a dream scape Hiei was quite familiar with these days, the black clad demon stopped before a door. Very old and rusting. And grabbing the knob, the koorime male walked into the woman he'd been watching for a long time's eternal dream.

He was walking through the water of the sea, the silt from the bottom shifting upward when he began walking.

Ahead of him, Hiei saw what he was looking for.

Sitting but not sitting on nothingness, was his blue haired deity of death, playing an old, white as ivory piano. But, at the same time, not playing it. He could not hear a thing, though her fingers traced the keys with such precision, he was certain that Botan could definitely hear it. She had come here many times before, so she must know what she was playing. In the cold water of the sea.

Hiei also knew that she didn't or perhaps couldn't see him right now. That was a sort of comfort, considering he had snuck into her deepest secret without permission.

#92- Apartment

"Did you hear what I said, Hinageshi? I absolutely adore you."

Still smiling that smile that drove all men crazy, the youngest of the Reikai ferry women continued to make spaghetti as George confessed his undying love for her.

"I know ogre, I know. You've said it over a hundred times since we've moved in together, after all." Hinageshi replied, finally turning to give Koenma's tortured employee a wink and yet another smile.

#93- Winter

Sounds of a small demon child echoed through the white covered valley as Rinku discovered what fun it was to ski with only one wooden foot thing. As he called it. He still wasn't sure what it was actually called.

And behind him, fretting like a mother hen, was Touya, no skis at all and running like a madman.

"Rinku-- Please be careful! You could get really hurt! Wait-- watch out for that-- don't do-- Swerve!"

#94- Gamble

"You do realize that if you lose this little bet, Reikai will have to directly finance Makai's terrorism of the people?" Shizuru asked the redheaded fox as he walked through the casino's double doors with ease, while she sweat like a cow. She had only agreed to come to make sure Kurama didn't get shot by some sniper, and not because she was very worried about the male. Nope.

"Yes, Shizuru, I'm aware-- are you alright though? You look like, well..."

"Crap? Yeah, the shower broke halfway through my cleaning regiment this morning."

#95- Flaming

"You're gay, aren't ya'?"

The sweet but still thick coffee that had previously occupied Suzuki's mouth was now making it's way through the blonde's nose in the most painful way. Leaving him a sputtering, dripping mess as he looked indignantly to the redhead of their house of six demons.

"Where did you ever get that idea, you Irish yuppie?! Has Shishi been spouting lewd comments about me again?!"

"No." Jin said, looking innocent as anything.

"Then where did you get that idea from?!"

"Well, the first clue was that you're kinda dainty--"

"Are not!"

"Really?"

"Anyway, the second clue was that you have this really weird obsession with rainbows."

"Because they're beautiful!"

"And the third clue is because you have more hair products then all of the Tantei's females put together." Jin concluded.

Suzuki just stood there for a moment, opening his mouth, then closing mit, then opening it again like a fish.

After a moment, he simply turned away from the floating redhead, walked into his room and slammed the door. This meant nothing. Yes.


End file.
